


I've Got Your Back

by IlanaNight



Series: Reaper 76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlanaNight/pseuds/IlanaNight
Summary: Being the spokesperson and fielding horrible questions about Gabriel was no easy job, but it was one Jack was happy to do.





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I know I missed a couple days, but today's prompt is Defense/Support!

“Commander Morrison, we’d like to ask you a few questions about the recent controversy regarding the Blackwatch division.”

 

It wasn’t even a request anymore. Just a statement. Jack knew the questions were going to come before he had a chance to step away from the microphone. It never mattered what the press conferences were supposed to be about- they always ended up here.

 

The questions themselves came so fast Jack could hardly catch them, let alone begin to answer them. But that was how the reporters wanted it- they didn’t want answers or explanations, they only wanted a platform to throw their accusations. Anything to get more bad press.

 

He kept a cool smile on his face until there was a lull in the questions, clearing his throat to catch their attention. It was hard not to grimace, seeing the hunger in every reporter’s eyes as they waited for him to throw them a bone, to toss them something they could flesh out into a horror story or a style piece.

 

“Blackwatch is doing their best to keep the Overwatch team well-informed and safe on our current missions. All of their work is done in Overwatch’s best interest, and the best interests of the UN and the world at large. Lt. Commander Reyes keeps me well informed of Blackwatch’s mission plans and activity, and I can assure you, everything is well-accounted for. Thank you very much.”

 

Before the reporters could interject any further questions, Jack stepped away from the podium and waved with a charming smile- he was good at that. Smiling and waving, one of the first diplomatic tactics he’d had to learn once he was given this position.

 

Behind him, the mutterings and complaints of disgruntled newscasters echoed in the hall- Jack was certain something would get twisted around somewhere and the papers would have some horrible thing to report. They always did.

 

But at least there wouldn’t be anything personal. At least anyone who actually heard the press conference would know what he’d said.

 

Sighing, Jack got into the back of the car and programmed the coordinates for the base- he just wanted to get home. Thinking about this whole situation was giving him a headache.

  
  


* * *

 

“Sorry I’m home late, Jackie. Things came up at work. Had to move files onto drives just in case…” Gabe’s voice trailed off as he entered the house, immediately leaning up against Jack and kissing his cheek, “But we’re close. We’re close to having a good list of everyone that’s been sabotaging Overwatch and giving our intel to Talon…”

 

Jack’s arm came to slide around Gabe’s waist, pulling him in close and kissing his temple in return, “I’m glad you’re close. You’ve been working yourself to death, Gabe. Not to mention risking a lot.”

 

Chuckling darkly, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and tugged Jack by the waist to sit on the couch, resting up against him with a sigh, “It’s worth it. Once I know everyone that’s involved, we can start pulling out everyone else, start blocking information from reaching their ears, and we’ll have all of Overwatch resecured in no time. We can start fresh. We can start making a difference again, rebuilding and helping without anyone stopping us.”

 

The worried knot in Jack’s chest unwound a little bit as Gabe spoke- there was so much fire and zeal to his words, Jack couldn’t help but believe them. It was all going to work out- they were going to rejuvenate Overwatch and keep the team alive, and no amount of bad press was going to stop that.

 

“You’re right, Gabe. We will. And it’ll all be worth it.”

 

* * *

 

“We have reason to suspect Gabriel Reyes might be connected to the recent vigilante hits by a figure known as the Reaper. And while all of the bodies have been positively ID’d as members of Talon, the executions were performed without UN sanction, and will thus need looking into, as I’m sure you will understand, Commander.”

 

Jack couldn’t muster the cool smile now, his mouth set in what seemed to be a permanent grimace. But there were no cameras here, no reporters. Just him and the Board of Directors and a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 

“You’re out of line to examine and question my men without warrant or trial, Director. Unless you show me what proof you’re working off of, and get a judge to sign off on the inspection, it isn’t happening. Lt. Commander Reyes is a good man, and I won’t have you scapegoating him because some vigilante is running around unchecked.”

 

“Good men don’t attract the kind of attention Reyes has been receiving lately. Good men don’t refuse access for simple searches of their offices. And good men don’t hide behind their husbands- oh, I’m sorry-  _ commanding officers.”  _

 

Teeth grinding together so tight he could almost hear it, nails biting into his palms, Jack forced a cordial smile that read more like a snarl, standing up, “I’m not seeing any of the proof that I asked for. Your motion to interrogate members and search and seize Blackwatch property is denied. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have important work to oversee.”

 

No one stopped him, but as he reached the door, Petras cleared his throat, “You can only defend him for so long, Commander. Soon enough, not even you will be able to keep him safe. I wonder what he’ll do to you then- when you’re no longer useful to him.”

 

Without another word, Jack left the room, shoving the door shut behind him. He kept a straight face all the way out of the building, but as soon as he was in the privacy of his car, he hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking, breath ragged and hoarse.

 

“He’s right about one thing… I can’t. I can’t keep Gabe safe much longer. Please. Hurry. Finish your work. Before they finish you.”

 

* * *

 

“Gabriel! Gabriel, oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t have any say in this, they didn’t even talk to me about it, I’m so sorry,” Jack’s words came a mile a minute as he rushed into Gabriel’s office, seeing the Blackwatch Commander already packing things into boxes.

 

A sad little smile touched Gabe’s lips and he stopped what he was doing to hold Jack by the shoulders, an attempt to calm him. “Hey, hey. Shhh. I know this isn’t your doing, Jackie. I know you wouldn’t ever have them do something like this. And… it’s okay. I knew it was coming.”

 

“You- you what? How could you have known? They signed the papers to disband Blackwatch last night. No one knew.”

 

Jack’s incredulous rant was stopped by low, sardonic laughter- the only laughter Gabe seemed capable of these days, and Jack let himself trail off, listening for Gabe’s explanation.

 

“Of course I knew, Jackie. They’ve been trying to shut Blackwatch down since King’s Row- releasing my agents, taking away funding, refusing medical access. I knew it was only a matter of time before the Director got enough votes to shelve us permanently.”

 

Anger flared up in Jack’s stomach, anger at the fact that it was too late, that he couldn’t do anything, that the Director had beaten them to the punch, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have stopped them, I could have put in a good word, I could have postponed it at least!”

 

Gabe stepped back, far enough so he could look Jack in the eyes, sorrow and something Jack couldn’t quite place visible in his face, “No, Jackie. You couldn’t have. There was nothing you could have done. And I couldn’t let you stick your neck out for me again. The target on your back is already big enough.”   
  


“Couldn’t  _ let me?  _ Gabriel, I  _ wanted  _ to stick my neck out for you! I  _ wanted  _ to help you! I wanted all of this to work, I wanted us to  _ fix Overwatch.  _ That was the plan, wasn’t it?”

 

“It was. But Overwatch is beyond fixing now, Jackie. They’re gonna scrap it all eventually. We dug too deep, we tried too hard. And I wasn’t about to let you martyr yourself for something that was past saving.”

 

A chill ran down Jack’s spine and he stepped backwards, face slipping into a mask. His heart was racing in his chest and his stomach felt like it was twisted into a thousand knots, but none of that was betrayed in his empty expression.

 

“You came to that conclusion alone, Reyes. And it wasn’t your choice to make.”

 

“Jackie, please, you know I didn’t mean it like that I-” Gabriel stepped towards him, reaching out to try and grab him, but Jack turned away, hand on the knob of the door. 

 

He had to catch his breath, gather himself before he turned the knob and stepped halfway out, turning his head back, “I would have defended you to my grave, Reyes. If that was what you needed. If that was what would have worked. I would have gladly been your martyr.”

 

Jack stepped through the door, letting it fall closed slowly. But he wished he had slammed it, wished he hadn’t heard the whispered reply falling on enhanced ears and echoing in his head as he stormed back up to his own office.

 

“I know, Jackie. And I couldn’t bear the thought of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
